


Все цвета мира

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>Иногда нужно объехать весь мир, чтобы понять, где твой дом. Абсолютно гипотетический future!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все цвета мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Colors of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216647) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



В день, когда браслет сняли в последний раз, отдел по раскрытию преступлений белых воротничков закатил Нилу праздник: ничего особенно, лишь быстрая офисная пирушка, как они всегда делали на дни рождения, выходы в отставку и женитьбы. Диана заказала торт, а Синди из бухгалтерии развешала шарики. Весь офис подписал открытку "Поздравляем!", а вместо шампанского разливали кока-колу. Нил вел себя так невозмутимо и обаятельно, словно заранее обо всём знал. Питер подозревал, что так и было; они старались сделать сюрприз, но вряд ли можно считать секретом то, что знают сорок человек.

Настоящий праздник прошёл позже в доме Бёрков, и там присутствовало всего несколько человек; Питер с Элизабет, разумеется, и Диана с Кристи, Джонс со своей подружкой, Джун и ее внучки. Моззи не появился, хотя его и приглашали. Оглядываясь назад, Питер подозревал, что, скорее всего, тот провел вечер, пакуя чемоданы. Оглядываясь назад, Питер заметил многое, чего не замечал той ночью.

Вроде непривычного молчания Джун или того, как она то и дело обнимала Нила. Вроде того, как Нил умело направлял разговор в другом направлении каждый раз, как тот сворачивал на "а что дальше". Нил как всегда, был обаятельным, выдержанным и обходительным, но иногда в нем ощущалась мягкая грусть, вытеснившая еле сдерживаемый восторг, какой был на празднике в ФБР. В руке у него всегда был бокал вина, но его уровень оставался на одной отметке. Питер, напротив, продолжать приканчивать пиво бутылку за бутылкой, даже не зная, почему. Он уже собрался взять завтра отгул, и, в то время как он не стал бы использовать слово "пьян", он определенно был раскованнее, чем обычно себе позволял.

Возможно, просто его подсознание знало то, что его рассудок не мог принять. Потому что каждый раз, как он хотел поднять самый главный вопрос - "Что дальше?", он увиливал и принимал следующую легко вброшенную Нилом тему беседы. Ему так и не удалось перевести разговор на слона в комнате до самого конца вечера.

\- Тебе ничто не мешает остаться работать консультантом, - сказал Питер, развалившись на диване. Нил устроился в другом углу дивана, как в бессчётные ночи за прошедшие четыре года. Эл свернулась на диване напротив и спала, подперев кулаком щеку, как маленькая девочка. Кристи и Диана уже уехали домой, Клинтон спал в гостевой комнате, а Джун откланялась еще раньше.

\- Или стать настоящим служителем закона, - добавил он, потому что, на самом деле, на это он больше всего втайне надеется. У Нила блестящий ум и искренняя привязанность к людям, в которой он ни за что не признается. За годы работы Питер встречал достаточно прирождённых копов, чтобы узнать одного при встрече, даже если этот коп все еще неотшлифованный алмаз. – У тебя уже достаточно опыта работы, чтобы избежать большинства образовательных требований. Я знаю, что Хьюз тебя поддержит, я поддержу однозначно, а после того дела с губернатором в прошлом году у тебя есть друзья в высшем свете. Ты мог бы вернуться на работу через пару недель.

Нил улыбнулся – искренне, тепло и мягко.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Я мог бы.

Нил никогда ему не лгал. За четыре года это всегда было правдой. Он уклонялся, отвлекал и перенаправлял бессчетное число раз, но когда дело доходило до сути, каждый раз, как Питер задавал ему прямой вопрос, он получал в ответ чистую и абсолютную правду. Может быть, не всю правду, может быть, не на вопрос, который задал. Но всегда правду. И может, поэтому Питер не стал задавать следующий вопрос, не стал давить, пока Нилу не придется ответить "да" или "нет": _"Но ты это сделаешь"?_

Они попрощались, как обычно, и Нил растолкал Эл для поцелуя в щёку. Иногда в следующие несколько месяцев Питер вспоминал эту ночь, ища спрятанные зацепки, пытаясь понять, притаилось ли там где-нибудь _прощай_ , или _спасибо_ , или, может, _увидимся, Питер_ , но так и не нашел.

На следующее утро в квартире под крышей было пусто. Джун улыбнулась и пожала плечами в ответ на расспросы, как всегда дружелюбная, но невозмутимая и отстраненная, словно они не знали друг друга четыре года. Он понимал, что стоит за этой захлопнутой дверью. Когда дело доходило до мошенника против ФБР, она всегда прочно занимала сторону Нила, и, по крайней мере, в этой области он больше не был другом – лишь безличным представителем правительства, которое она держала на почтительном расстоянии.

Питер пустил в ход все свои связи, но ничего не обнаружил ни в аэропортах, ни в агентствах проката автомобилей, ни в компаниях, обслуживающих кредитки – нигде и ничего. Если Нил все еще называл себя Нилом Кэффри, он нашел способ уйти под землю так хорошо, что даже правительство США не могло его найти. А если нет, если Нил Кэффри - лишь очередная сброшенная кожа, а он теперь был кем-то другим, кого Питер даже не узнает…

\- Сукин сын, - сказал он Эл, приканчивая упаковку пива и чувствуя, как под сжимающей желудок яростью плещется бездонный омут боли, скорби и тревоги, всегда таящийся внизу. – Как он мог так поступить? Как он мог все выбросить – все, что построил здесь? Повернуться спиной и вернуться к подделыванию облигаций и кражам из ювелирных?

Элизабет, как всегда, была спокойнее, чем имела на то право. Она плакала в его объятьях, когда он вернулся от Джун и рассказал, что нашел, а потом вытерла слезы и продолжила жить дальше. Но опять же, в каком-то смысле, она всегда знала Нила лучше, чем Питер – по крайней мере, всегда больше в него верила. И Эл была уверена, что Нил все еще на правильном пути и что когда-нибудь он вернется.

\- Подумай, милый, - сказала она, ловкими движениями нарезая розочки из лимонов. – Он провел целых восемь лет под надзором, ни один аспект его жизни не принадлежал ему полностью.

\- Полная чушь. Я никогда не вторгался в его частную жизнь… больше, чем мне приходилось, - уточнил он, когда Эл одарила его одним из этих взглядов.

Эл поставила еще одну лимонную розочку на хрустальный поднос.

\- Дело в том - ну _разумеется_ , первым, что он сделает, будет то единственное, что он не мог сделать, пока носил этот браслет.

\- Что-то украдет, - мрачно сказал Питер. – Продолжит уничтожать свою жизнь, как раньше.

\- Нет, он убежит, - возразила Эл. – Он убежит, потому что может, потому что он может купить билет куда угодно без необходимости отчитываться перед тобой или ещё перед кем-то. А когда новизна выветрится, и он найдет то, что ему нужно найти, он появится на нашем пороге. Ты знаешь, что появится.

\- Или Интерпол его арестует с британскими королевскими регалиями в одном кармане и свитками Мёртвого моря в другом.

Вздохнув, Эл подняла ему подбородок перемазанной в лимонном соке рукой.

\- Это и есть свобода, дорогой. Способность совершать неверный выбор наряду с верным.

Питер почувствовал, что его защита ослабевает, и воспротивился этому, потому что если он прекратит злиться, станет _больно_.

\- Я думал, что этим я и занимался последние четыре года: учил его делать правильный выбор. Быть законопослушным гражданином, быть… тем, кем он мог бы быть, если бы жизнь сложилась по-другому. А теперь…это.

Эл отвела глаза и вонзила маленький, острый ножик в лимон немного сильнее, чем следовало. Подобные маленькие знаки выдавали, что ей тоже больно.

\- Этому нельзя научить, Питер. Нельзя научить людей _быть_ кем-то. Можно только любить их, и отпустить их, и надеяться, что они вернутся.

И, поскольку у него не было выбора, в конечном счете он научился это делать.

******

Пять месяцев спустя пришла первая открытка.

Пустая – лишь с адресом Питера и Эл и маркой Монако. Это не серийная открытка, скорее, подходящего размера картина, на которой изображен очень голубой океан, усеянный маленькими белыми парусами. Питер немедленно обратился к знакомым экспертам, чтобы скрытно ее проанализировать. Она не оказалась копией, по крайней мере, копией того, что было в доступной ему базе данных, и не была подписана. Краска была дорогой, скорее всего, итальянской, но современной. Отпечатков пальцев лаборатория не обнаружила, спрятанных сообщений - тоже. Это была всего лишь небольшая красивая картина.

Эл поставила ее на камин, рядом с фото бабушки Бёрк и щенячьими снимками Сатчмо Второго.

Еще одна пришла через месяц: акриловый рисунок серого морского побережья, с маркой Дувра, Англия. Как и на первой, на ней не было надписей или пометок помимо адреса и марки.

\- Смотри, - сказала Эл, изучая обе картины, когда они с Питером лежали на диване, а Сатчмо у них в ногах. – Очевидно, что это работы одного художника.

Питер фыркнул и чокнулся с ней бутылкой пива.

– По-моему, у нас в Бюро свободна пара вакансий. Не дай пропасть своему острому детективному уму.

Эл сморщила нос.

\- Нет, разумеется, я это знаю. Просто одна особенность картин Нила – в них никогда не было единообразного стиля. Он был словно…. словно музыкальный автомат, выдающий вместо заказанной мелодии заказанную картину. Не всё, что он рисовал, было копией чего-то конкретного, но всегда в стиле определенной художественной школы – ар деко, импрессионистов, Гудзонской школы, кубистов. У него никогда не было собственного стиля.

Питер задумался. Странно было сознавать, что после всех лет, что он знал Нила, после всех лет, что он _изучал_ Нила, он все еще не знал о нем некоторых вещей, важных вещей.

\- Я этого никогда не замечал.

\- Ты эксперт в некоторых аспектах искусства, но ты не специалист, - заметила Эл. Она отодвинула картины на расстояния вытянутой руки и чуть наклонила их. – Видишь, насколько на второй более уверенные мазки? Не такие осторожные и продуманные.

Питер ничего такого не видел, но кивнул.

\- Похоже, он находит свой художественный стиль, - улыбнулась Эл и поднялась, чтобы вернуть картины на их место на камине. – Я рада за него.

******

В следующем году открытки продолжали приходить, каждый месяц или шесть недель, всегда из разных мест: Росси, Нигерия, Лаос, Новая Зеландия. Простые морские ландшафты сменялись более изощренными картинами. На одной был изображён разрушенный храм в джунглях, на другой – небольшой приморский городок. Питеру до ужаса не хотелось этого признавать, но даже он разглядел разницу между первой картиной и последними. Дело не в технике, но, как сказала Эл, в уверенности. Первые несколько картин написаны с явным мастерством, но они немного неестественные, немного плоские. Последние смелее, ярче, полные брызг цвета и – это звучало так избито, что он закатил глаза от одной мысли, но это правда, – радости.

Девятая оказалась не совсем пустой. На обороте было нарисовано карандашное сердечко с двумя штрихами по бокам - так школьница могла бы подписать записку к однокласснику.

\- Какая прелесть, - умилилась Эл, ища, куда ее поставить. На камине уже кончилось место, так что она добавила ее в коллекцию младенческих фотографий своих племянниц на столик у двери. И, хотя открытка была очень красивой – флотилия рыбацких лодок в южно-африканской гавани - она развернула её обратной стороной. Питер не стал поправлять.

Следующая открытка - великолепное изображение Сфинкса на закате, его загадочная улыбка едва видима на каменных губах, на которые наползают сгущающиеся сумерки. На обороте, рядом с египетской маркой, была короткая записка: _"Просто разглядываю витрины, если вы волновались. – Н."_

\- Что равносильно признанию, что он опять взялся за старое, - заметил Питер, но ему плохо удаётся даже _казаться_ рассерженным, когда на сердце так легко и свободно. Это не совсем телефонный звонок, но лучшее, что у них пока есть. Нил снова с ними разговаривает.

\- Он этого не говорил, - возразила Эл. – И посмотри. Он подписался как Нил. Я знаю, что ты волновался из-за этого.

\- Он написал "Н". Это может означать Ник, или Нигель, или Нэйтан – хоть Нефертити, учитывая его текущий адрес.

Эл лишь поцеловала его и поставила открытку к остальным.

******

Записки становились длиннее и разговорчивее.

 _"Передай Диане - мне жаль, что её не было рядом, когда двое грабителей попытали со мной удачи прошлой ночью_ , - было написано на открытке из Чили, на обороте захватывающей дух перспективы гор и древних каменных лестниц инков. – _К счастью, я помнил пару вещей, которым вы меня научили. Кстати, они с Кристи еще не расписались? Мне нужно знать, когда посылать рисунок тостера"_. А изображение блестящих белых песков Акапулько, переполненных туристами, гласило: _"Кажется, я забыл весь испанский, который знал. Как сказать "Я заплачу наличными за вашего осла"? И поместится ли осёл в гараже? Он маленький"._

\- Он приближается - сказала Эл, поставив открытку на боковой столик рядом с фотографиями кузенов Питера и их детей.

Питер тоже это заметил, но не хотел упоминать вслух, словно боясь что-то спугнуть.

\- Да, а следующая может прийти из Пекина. Мир тесен, знаешь. Стоит ему запрыгнуть в самолет, и он будет на другой стороне планеты за пару часов.

Но следующая открытка пришла из Айовы, и на оборотной стороне картины с молотилкой в плоском, как стол, поле зерна, написано:

 _Зерно_

 _Зерно_

 _Зерно_

 _Зерно_

 _Зерно_

 _Зерно_

 _И еще зерно._

 _Жаль, что вас тут нет. Хотя нет, если подумать, жаль, что меня нет там._

 _\- Н_

 _P.S.. В заключение…зерно._

\- Очевидно, зерна там много, - прокомментировала Эл с оптимизмом в глазах.

\- Ни слишком надейся, - предостерег Питер. – Это мы о Ниле говорим, помнишь?

Но по ее лицу видно было, что она не может удержаться. Сам он тоже не мог. Нил всегда любил зацепки, игры и головоломки, и хотя возможно, что последние строчки -просто пустячная шутка, в равной степени возможно, это его способ сказать, что он возвращается домой.

На следующий день после обеда у Питера зазвонил телефон. Он как раз сортировал огромную стопку отупляюще скучных документов по мошенничеству на Уолл-стрит и лишь хотел побыстрее закончить и убраться отсюда, пока Диана не бросит ему на стол новую папку. Он почти не стал отвечать, но, на случай если это важно, бросил взгляд на номер - и едва не уронил телефон, увидев буквы "Н. Кэффри".

\- Не могу поверить, что у тебя всё тот же номер, - произнес голос Нила, знакомый, легкий и небрежный, словно они разговаривали вчера, а не полтора года назад. – Как тебе удается не утонуть в море рекламы?

\- Три буквы. ФБР.

Так просто оказалось вернуться к их привычному ритму шутливых перепалок. Он прокручивал этот разговор в голове десятки, сотни раз – в первые месяцы это были тирады гневных обвинений, потом они превратились в миллионы вопросов где, что и почему, изредка сворачивая в сентиментальность, в который он никогда не признается даже в мыслях. Но он никогда не думал, что этот разговор будет таким: легким и теплым, словно и не было этих полутора лет.

\- Ну так, - сказал Нил после обмена еще парочкой словесных выпадов. – Так получилось, что я в отеле Кеннеди, и хотя я мог вызвать такси, я решил сперва попробовать…

\- Что? Почему ты сразу не сказал? – Питер уже сорвался с кресла и вылетел в коридор. На середине лестницы вспомнил, что забыл пальто. Потом решил, да и чёрт с ним. – Так, оставайся на месте. Прямо где стоишь! Не уходи никуда.

\- Я не чей-то сбежавший попугай, - в голосе Нила звучала позабавленность и что-то еще, что-то, что Питер не смог до конца распознать.

\- Прорыв в деле? – с надеждой спросила Диана, отскакивая с его пути с кучей цветных папок в руках.

\- Лучше, - оглянулся Питер, вдавливая кнопку быстрого набора Эл. – Нил вернулся.

Диана просияла.

\- Передай, что лучше ему заглянуть поздороваться, а не то мы объявим его задницу в розыск.

******

Нил выглядел…на самом деле, Нил выглядел отлично. Конечно, он выглядел бы безупречно, даже только выбравшись из горящего здания. Но что-то в нём изменилось, помимо непривычного загара и чуть более длинных волос. В нём ощущалась неуловимая легкость, словно с его плеч сняли груз.

Или с лодыжки.

Нил протянул было руку, но Питер притянул его к себе и обнял так, что затрещали ребра.

\- Обрати внимание, что я не задаю вопросов, - произнес он в макушку Нила. – И не ору на тебя. Я собираюсь восполнить это в будущем, когда ты будешь заслуживать выволочки ещё больше, чем сейчас.

Нил рассмеялся, и боже, Питеру не хватало этого – не хватало _его._

\- Отличная попытка, но ты ведь понимаешь, что уже неважно, если ты на меня наорешь, раз я на тебя больше не работаю?

\- Нахал, - отозвался Питер и взъерошил ему волосы, просто потому, что мог.

Они ехали домой через пробки, и Нил не умолкая рассказывал курьёзные истории обо всех местах, где побывал – как он путешествовал по Бомбею на рикшах и заблудился на овечьих пастбищах в Новой Зеландии. Питер мельком задумался, сознает ли сам Нил очевидность, с которой пытается удержать разговор от перехода на более чувствительные темы _(почему ты ушел, что ты будешь делать теперь)_ , но с радостью ему позволил; даже рассказал в ответ о парочке занимательных дел, которые ему подвернулись за эти полтора года.

\- Между прочим, - с деланной небрежностью произнес Нил, - ты так и не упомянул, получал ли открытки.

Нил украдкой покосился на Питера, тот усмехнулся ему в ответ.

\- О, не волнуйся, скоро ты их увидишь. Нечасто рабочим лошадкам вроде меня и Эл удается заполучить личную коллекцию известного художника. Даже если ты известен немного за другие художества.

Нил выглядел довольным и слегка смущенным.

\- Они не настолько хороши. Не материал для галерей.

\- Нил, твои работы всегда были материалом для галерей. Вообще-то, - добавил Питер, - я бы не удивился, если некоторые из них _до сих пор_ висят в галереях, которые я еще не обнаружил.

Нил тихо усмехнулся.

\- Даже если так, словно я бы тебе рассказал. Я же не идиот. – Но легкомыслие через мгновение ускользает. - Нет, это другое – то, что я делал раньше, и что делаю сейчас. Я ещё до конца не осознал, в чём разница, но я _много_ рисовал в последний год, Питер. Вообще-то, это практически всё, чем я занимался. Приятно знать, что некоторые из них все ещё здесь.

\- А остальные ты выбросил? – ошеломлённо спросил Питер.

\- Раздал. Обычно тем, кто оказывался рядом и наблюдал, как я рисую. Я жил на чемоданах; таскать с собой большие холсты было сложновато. Теперь оригиналы Кэффри украшают палатки пастухов альпака в Чили и приличное число малазийских плавучих домов.

И это было так похоже на Нила.

\- Ты мог бы их продать.

\- Не деньги главное, Питер, - тихо отозвался Нил. – Никогда не были. Ты это знаешь.

\- Да. Знаю. Ну так… - настала очередь Питера бросать на Нила косой взгляд. – Наверное, ты надеешься где-нибудь развесить эти большие холсты? В каком-нибудь месте с хорошим освещением? Сомневаюсь, что Джун нашла нового квартиранта….

\- Не всё сразу, Питер, - тихо, но твердо ответил Нил и перевел разговор на обсуждение пробок в Мехико-сити.

******

Едва переступив порог, Нил остановился, каталогизируя всё окружающее своим быстрым наблюдательным взглядом, останавливаясь на каждой картине. Ближайшей оказалась та, что повернута обратной стороной, с карандашным сердечком. Нил протянул руку и перевернул ее, как человек, который рассеяно, рефлексивно поправляет что-то упавшее. Как только его пальцы отпустили край открытки, Питер перевернул ее обратно. Нил бросил на него взгляд, который сложно было прочитать, но Питер распознал ту его часть, что говорила _"на грани побега"._

Питер взял Нила за руку и мягко подтолкнул вперед.

\- Если я хоть чуть-чуть знаю Эл, она наверняка запланировала особое… ого, ничего себе.

Судя по виду и запахам, Эл не отрывалась от плиты с тех пор, как он ей позвонил; повсюду были разбросаны кулинарные книги, маленькие тарелочки с закусками, кухонные принадлежности, которые Питер даже не _узнавал._

\- Для меня ты никогда так не готовила, - шутливо возмутился он.

\- А ты исчезни на полтора года и увидишь, какой обед получишь по возвращении домой, - отпарировала Эл, вытирая руки полотенцем. Она поцеловала сначала Питера, но в основном ее внимание сосредоточилось на Ниле, и ее глаза были яркими и влажными, когда она его обняла.

\- С возвращением, - прошептала она, и Нил сперва замер, напрягшись, но потом расслабился в ее руках.

Неловкость, которой боялся Питер, так и не появилась. Они ели отличную еду, вели приятную беседу, и Эл даже купила бутылку дорогого вина, для которого нужен штопор. Убрав оставшуюся еду, которой было достаточно, чтобы накормить армию, они вернулись на диваны в гостиной, и Сатчмо Второй растянулся у Нила в ногах.

Эл встала в пять утра, курируя выставку, и, хотя она настаивала, что хочет остаться, Питер отправил ее в кровать, когда ее глаза начали сами закрываться.

\- Он никуда не денется утром, - шепнул он ей на ухо, помогая снять блузку.

\- Обещаешь? – прошептала она в ответ, обнимая его за шею.

Конечно, он не мог обещать. Он никогда не сознавал, что Нил без браслета будет так трепать нервы - словно выпустить кота из дома во двор, не зная, вернется он домой или нет. Собственно, укладывая Эл в постель, Питер осознал, что отчасти ожидает, вернувшись, обнаружить гостиную пустой и еще полгода ждать новой открытки.

Но Нил растянулся на диване, гладя Сатчмо. Питер подлил ему вина и достал себе бутылку пива из холодильника.

 _Можно лишь любить их, и отпустить их, и надеяться, что они вернутся,_ сказала Эл. Она была права, и даже если Нил научил его только этому, подумал Питер, этому стоило научиться, потому что он никогда не был хорош с любовью, которую нельзя удержать. Он держал крепко. Он хотел контролировать всё вокруг себя. Он всегда это знал; это делало его хорошим агентом ФБР. Но на кого-то вроде Нила нельзя давить. Вся тюремная система США не смогла удержать Нила надолго. Если он остался с браслетом до конца срока и ушел свободным человеком, это потому, что он сам так решил.

Рука Питера замерла на открывалке. Это _всегда_ был выбор Нила, да ведь? Всегда были времена, когда он пытался сбежать, и не раз он действительно мог это сделать. Разумеется, последствия включали бы Питера и десяток агентов ФБР, повисших у него на хвосте. Но он уже делал такое прежде.

 _У меня никогда не было контроля. Лишь иллюзия._

После секундного головокружения, когда мир повернулся вокруг оси, Питер усмехнулся. Вот почему сейчас казалось, будто ничто не изменилось - потому что во многих смыслах ничего и не изменилось. Они с Нилом всегда играли в одну и ту же игру, на разных ли сторонах закона или (приблизительно) на одной стороне – постоянная схватка разумов, у обоих собственные цели и стремления, которые лишь иногда пересекались.

И он чертовски по этому скучал.

Четыре года Нила с ФБР, браслет - всё это не было эндшпилем их бесконечной игры в кошки-мышки, а просто еще одним раундом. Возвращаясь в гостиную, Питер почувствовал, как утекает из его плеч напряжение – страх, что Нил вернулся к преступной жизни и окончит или в тюрьме, или мертвым на улице. На самом деле он не считал, что Нил снова занялся подделками – по крайней мере, развешанные по всему дому картины были доказательством, что он пробует что-то новое – но даже если так? Если так, что ж, они это уже проходили. Если бы они не пытались постоянно оставаться на шаг впереди друг друга, если бы он всегда точно знал, что творится в жизни Нила, они были бы уже не _они._

\- Ты выглядишь довольным, - сказал Нил, когда Питер устроился напротив.

\- Просто думаю о старых временах.

Нил приподнял бровь.

\- О-о. Хороших или плохих?

\- Тех и других. – Питер наклонился к нему и звякнул бутылкой пива о бокал Нила. – За старые времена. И за старых друзей.

Нил улыбнулся уголком рта и глотнул вина. Через мгновение он сказал, не встречаясь с Питером глазами:

\- Наверное, я вас слегка потревожил

\- Серьёзно? - хмыкнул Питер. – Да не может быть.

Он сделал большой глоток, позволяя мягкому жжению алкоголя смыть призрачные остатки гнева, обиды и страха.

\- Я должен был, Питер, - сказал Нил очень серьёзно, с такой же душераздирающей искренностью, с какой сказал когда-то _"Ты единственный, кому я доверяю"_. – Я должен был уйти, должен был…

\- Нил, - прервал его Питер. – Нил. Я понимаю. – Когда Нил снова приподнял бровь, он повторил: - Я понимаю.

\- Понимаешь, да? – произнес Нил над бокалом. - Хмм.

\- Так… как поживает Моззи, кстати?

\- Живет в Швеции с наследницей состояния, насколько мне известно.

\- Живёт, в смысле... _живёт?_

\- Питер, не стоит недооценивать Моззи. Он может быть обаятельным, когда захочет.

\- Полагаю, как-то же он справлялся, пока не встретил тебя, - задумчиво протянул Питер.

Нил рассмеялся и снова посерьезнел, покачивая вино в бокале, наблюдая, как свет отражается от него словно от граней тёмно-красного бриллианта.

\- Знаешь, одной причиной, почему я… - начал было он, замолчал, начал снова, обращаясь больше к бокалу, чем к Питеру. – Одной из причин, по которой я ушел, было то, что я должен был понять, кто я такой, кем я хочу быть. Я бывал многими людьми, можно было бы подумать, что это упростит дело – просто выбрать одного, да? Только каждый из них был притворством в той или иной мере.

\- Ты понял? – мягко спросил Питер.

Нил поднял глаза и кивнул на картины на стенах.

\- Думаю, уже почти. Нил Кэффри, фальсификатор предметов искусства, ближе всего ко мне из всех, кем я был. Но даже до того, как ты поймал меня в первый раз, я начал понимать, что не могу быть этим человеком и оставаться на свободе.

Питер целую вечность хотел это спросить, но никогда не выдавалось подходящего момента. Лучшего вряд ли может быть ожидать.

\- Нил Кэффри – не твое настоящее имя, правда?

Нил встретился с ним глазами. В его взгляде была глубокая искренность, и Питер не думал, что это притворство.

\- Теперь – моё, - просто ответил он.

И почему-то это оказалось всем ответом, который нужен был Питеру. Он улыбнулся в ответ на серьезный взгляд Нила и звякнул своей почти пустой бутылкой о его бокал.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Нил.


End file.
